I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrying device for conveying tablets, capsules or like test objects, and an appearance inspection device for inspecting the appearance of the test objects conveyed by the carrying device.
II. Description of the Related Art
There are several conventionally known devices that inspect the appearance of tablets or like test objects while conveying them, so that defects, such as the adhesion of foreign matter, contamination, and cracking on/in the test objects, can be detected. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-21755 discloses an appearance inspection device by which all of the surfaces of the test objects can be inspected by conveying them while rotating them with a plurality of rollers and taking several images of the rotating test objects from an upper oblique direction.